Book 1: Magi Ninja
by zackayu
Summary: This is the continuation of my previous story: Fairies Dragon Slayer Demon Miko! A three way crossover of InuyashaXFairyTailXNaruto! This time around its a focus on Naruto! Read and Review! SasukeXNarukoXNatsu wondering who I shall pair with :X
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail ORRR Inuyasha! Btw, for those new readers, please refer to my story: Fairies Dragon Slayer Demon Miko if you're lost. Its the prologue of this story! thank you!_**

**_Read, Enjoy, Review!_**

* * *

_Previously_

_Outside of Konohagakure's Forest._

_Everyone stepped out of the rift safe and sound. "Well that went well-" Kagome stopped her sentence as she stared at Naruto._

_Her son, had long blonde hair cascading off and flowing down to her butt. Her strong jaw sharpened and making her face into an oval shape with a sharp chin. Her whisker marks were still there. Kagome took in her figure and saw that her eighteen year old who was now in a four year olds body went through some changes. _

_Yes if you have been reading and observing, her son, is now a daughter._

"_WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MEE KAA-SAN?!" she yelled_

_Shippo who was now in a six year olds body stared at him funnily. "You're a girl Naruto." He said simply._

**Chapter 1**

"I can FREAKING see that I'm a girl!" Naruto continued to panic and turned to her mother.

"Kaa-san. What happened?" She whined childishly yet firmly.

"Must've happened when we were dimension jumping. When I turned you back into your child body, there must have been a miscalculation and turned you into a girl. And that's permanent baby." Naruto widened her eyes and looked to Laxus for help who shook his head.

"Look at the bright side _imouto_, you're a guy in a girl's body and you're going to kick that uchiha teme's ass in the academy" Shippo assured his younger sister as he patted on her head lovingly. As much as he wanted a brother, he too wanted a sister.

"And I think the memory of the people here has been altered too. I mean regarding your gender." Kagome said.

"Kids, listen." Laxus ordered in a soft but firm voice. And they listened to their father figure's order and quieted to listen.

"_Where's that demon brat?! I'm going to kill her when I get my hands on her! Stupid, filthy demon brat! Doesn't deserve the name Naruko! She is no summer beauty(Sorry in this story it means summer beauty not narcissism :P) she is a demon!"_

"Well, we know your name is Naruko now." Shippo said, seething at the thought of killing each of the villagers that would harm his sister.

Laxus stared at his new family and his wife. He sighed and gathered the stuff which wasn't much since they sealed it in a large scroll that Naruto, I mean Naruko had made for them.

"Well, no use getting mad. When they come for her, we'll show them we are a family to be reckoned with eh?" he kissed Kagome on the forehead before grabbing hold of Naruko's small hands and began walking towards the leaf village.

Kagome smiled softly before following suite after her mate with Shippo's hand in hers.

XXXXXX

The Dreyar Taisho family was walking into the hokage tower and was headed to the hokage's office when a woman stopped them.

"What is your business here."

"We're here to see jiichan Rin-san!" Naruko said which earned a glare from the secretary.

"For what purpose?" she demanded.

Kagome narrowed her eyes and released a minor killing intent towards the secretary who shook feverishly under the killing intent.

"What we do here is nothing of your business woman, now get us to the hokage or I'll make sure you regret mistreating my daughter these past few years. You along with your filthy villagers." She snarled.

"I would do what she tells me to if I were you." Laxus said.

Quickly the secretary walked pass them and knocked the office door. "Hokage-sama. Naruko and some other foreigners are here to see you."

"Let them in." Said an old voice.

When they entered, they had to walk straight to the table to find the man with a large hat on his head and smoking a pipe behind the stacks of paperwork on his table.

"Jii-chan!" Naruko squealed and latched herself onto the old man and hugged him tight. The hokage chuckled softly and patted Naruko's head. "Where have you been squirt?"

"my name is Sarutobi Hiruzen. And who might you be?" he asked as politely as possible.

Kagome stepped forward as Shippo stepped back and wrapped his hand around his father.

"My name is Taisho Kagome Dreyar. And that is my husband Taisho Laxus Dreyar, my son Taisho Shippo Dreyar and lastly the one in your arms is my daughter, Taisho Naruko Dreyar. Also known to you as Uzumaki Naruko Namikaze." She said with a bow.

Hiruzen widened his eyes before narrowing them back. "How do you know that? That is top secret. How does a foreigner know Konoha's top secret." He demanded in a low tone.

Naruko bonged Hiruzen on the head and glared at the old man. "She is my mother. That's how she knows. They're my family jii-chan. They also know about the kyuubi and helped me."

Hiruzen now looked at Naruko in disbelief and then back to the Dreyar's.

"How about you start from the beginning." He inquired, less hostile. Kagome nodded her head and sat at one for the chairs as did Laxus who grabbed Shippo and placed him on his lap.

"before I begin, **Sealing Magic: Sound Dome**" there was a soft glow and Hiruzen raised an eyebrow at Kagome. "I placed a magic seal around the room so that no one can overhear our conversation." She said and Hiruzen nodded.

"Well let's see, my son Shippo and I am not really human."

That was the beginning of a very long discussion. Hiruzen pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt a headache coming.

By the time they were done, it was sunset and Hiruzen sighed heavily in after recovering from the shock.

"So you want to take in Naruko then?" he said simply

"Yes."

"then I will have the appropriate documents ready. I will have you a house ready if you could tell me your budget and your son Shippo will have to attend the academy for ninja's."

Kagome nodded and dumped one of the sacks of cash on his desk and nodded her head. "I will be having dinner with my family if there is nothing else. Have someone notify us when the house is cleaned and such."

With that Kagome bowed and gathered her family and walked out of the hokage's office who was shock at the amount of money they had.

When they were walking on the streets, Kagome and Shippo were growling at the villagers who whispered _demon brat_ at Naruko and those who glared at her with hatred received a death glare and a strong killing intent from her father figure.

"Let's go to Ichiraku's!" she dragged them happily, ignoring the glares and hatred received from the villagers.

Once they were there they sat there with Naruko eagerly ordering, "One miso ramen with extra pork please!" she grinned.

Teuchi and Ayame smiled at the girl who they had come to like despite the demon sealed in her. "Hello Naruko, who's your friends?" Teuchi asked whilst making the ramen.

"They're my family Teuchi-san! Kagome's my mama, Laxus my dad, Shippo's my aniki!" she said enthusiastically. Teuchi's eyes widened a little before a soft smile graced his lips.

"Is that so? Than today's treat is on the house! What would you like Kagome-san, Laxus-san, Shippo-kun?"

"Please Teuchi-san, we can't possibly-" before Kagome finished her sentence Ayame cut in.

"If you are kind enough to take in Naruko-chan, than allow us to repay your kindness for taking her in. she is like a family to us too." was what she said.

It was impossible to argue with the two so Kagome settled in with a Miso ramen and Shippo had the cold soba whereas Laxus welcomed the Shio ramen.

Just as they finished their food, an anbu with wolf mask arrived before them, "Ma'am, your house is ready, it is near the Hokage tower, the old Namikaze clan's mansion." He turned his gaze to Naruko who nodded her head.

"I know where it is wolfy" she said and dragged her family to the Namikaze's mansion.

"Well that name has gotta go. It'll be the Dreyar Taisho now." Laxus said with Kagome agreeing eagerly.

XXXXXX

Three weeks has passed since the Dreyar's moved in and the villagers knew better than to piss them off. Instead they refused to sell their goods to the family which they found was odd that they didn't even bother to buy from.

Unknown to them, Laxus has been going back and forth between Konoha and Magnolia town to get the goods that they didn't receive from Konoha at Magnolia. And while Shippo attended the ninja academy, Kagome was watching Naruko from the sidelines as she played by herself at the playground.

Naruko has gotten used to a girl's body by now and somehow was happy that she turned into a girl.

A black haired boy with a hairstyle that looks like a duck's butt who was wearing a black shirt with the Uchiha symbol on his back and a pair of grey pants neared Naruko.

"Hey dobe." He said with a smirk.

"Hey duckbutt! Watcha doing here?" Naruko had a large grin on her face.

"Got bored staying at home since Itachi-nii isn't at home. hey, you wanna train with me?" he asked with a grin.

Kagome smiled at the two as she made her way home

She did a few hand seals, "**Telekinesis: Mind Link**"

_Naru-chan._

_Yes kaa-san?_

_Dinner will be ready in two hours. Invite Sasuke-kun to for dinner okay? _

_Kay kaa-san!_

Naruko smiled widely as the two walked side by side into the forest to their secret hideout.

"What's with the green dobe?"

"Nothing. Hey Sasuke?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruko who rarely calls him by his real name, "Yeah?"

"What do you think of revenge?" she asked, suddenly serious.

Sasuke tensed at her question. He narrowed his eyes before glaring at her, "Naruko if this is about Itachi, you know my answer." He said almost snarling.

When they reach their secret training area, Naruko turned to Sasuke before staring directly into his eyes. Sasuke could feel her stare, pierce through his soul.

"I know that Sasuke. But did you ever think why Itachi did what he did?"

Again he narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean?" he hissed.

Naruko sat down and patted next the ground next to her. She knew what would happen in the future when her mother sent her to another timeline of Konoha. That time she was a boy. He was bound to kill Sasuke and the blasted Madara.

Her past self loved Sasuke as a brother and his best friend. She'd be damned to let him stray from the right path.

She knew this current Sasuke still can change. And that's what she's going to do. Change him.

"Maybe he was ordered to murder your family."

"Then why did he leave me alive to kill him?!" he yelled in frustration.

Naruko grabbed his hands and held them softly but firmly. She held his glare with her own soft gaze.

"Because he loves you more than the village." She said.

"Sasuke, think about it like this. Itachi is loyal to his village and wouldn't murder your family without a real reason. In the past, Uchiha and Senju were rivals. Don't you think over the years the Uchiha's older generation would be plotting against Konoha?"

Naruko paused and let the information sink in. Sasuke seemed to listen to her and calmed down.

He gripped her hands tightly as if hanging on to it for dear life.

"Then why? Why did he say those things back then Naru? WHY?!" he yelled in frustration as a single tear slithered down his cheek.

Naruko smiled softly as she wiped away that tear, "Because he thinks it is his burden to carry. He loves you, Sasuke. And he would want you to protect the village he left and would carry the burden alone. Wouldn't you do the same if it was you in his place?" she asked firmly.

Sasuke widened his eyes in realization.

He looked up to Naruko's face and saw a soft smile on her face. He slowly nodded his head as if answering her question.

"I think I understand now Naru-chan. I.. I want to protect this village and clear Itachi's name." he vowed.

Naru grinned at him before nodding her head. But before she could say anything, Sasuke hugged her small figure tightly and nestled his head on the crook of her neck.

Naru felt herself blush red as she sat there stunned.

"And I want you to be there to help me Naru-chan. Please?" he pleaded almost silently.

Snapping out of her stupor, Naruko wrapped her arms around his small body and nodded her head. "Of course."

**A/N: Review Please! **


	2. Chapter 2 Team 7's Test

**_A/N: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail ORRR Inuyasha! Btw, for those new readers, please refer to my story: Fairies Dragon Slayer Demon Miko if you're lost. Its the prologue of this story! thank you!_**

**_Read, Enjoy, Review!_**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Four years have passed and it was Naruko's last day in the ninja academy. She got rid of the hideous orange jumpsuit that she had come to love and the one everyone knew her as.

She now was wearing tight wrappings around her fast developing chest and wore a purple vest over her wrappings. Her vest was much like Natsu's only that it had the Fairy Tail's guild emblem on the back. She was wearing a pair of black tight shorts and a pair of combat boots.

She had her long hair braided and tied into a bun. She had eight bracelets, four on each wrist. Each bracelet sealed different types of weapons and necessary items when she went off to train with her aniki.

She looked at herself in the mirror when a voice called out to her, "You look good in that imouto." Shippo was grinning at her with a perverted look that brought shame to Jiraiya.

Naruko flashed him her own cheeky smile before heading down for breakfast with him.

Kagome was busying herself in the kitchen. Naruko sat down and greedily inhaled her food.

Just as she grabbed another piece of bacon her father's voice spoke, "Naru, don't think ye got the time for another whiff."

Naruko turned her stuffed face to Laxus, "Huh?"

Laxus pointed to the clock and watched amusedly as Naruko's eyes widen like saucers and cursed under her breath.

She stuffed food into her pockets and kissed Kagome and Laxus on the cheek before running off to the academy.

"She reminds me so much of Inuyasha" Shippo said in between laughs.

Kagome giggled in agreement as Laxus wrapped his arms around her waist as she washed the dishes. "Ne, Laxus-kun, you're going to be late for work."

Laxus and Shippo joined the Anbu ranks around their second year in Konoha and quickly rose to the top.

Now Laxus, who's codename is dragon, is the Anbu captain with Shippo, fox, is his vice.

"Well, look who's talking Missy S class ninja… or was it medic nin?" he grinned as he kissed her neck and Kagome moan softly.

"Oi! Get a room you two! Sheesh!" Shippo ran out of the house with his face stuffed with food much like Naruko was earlier.

XXXXXXX

When Naruko entered the class and scanned through the empty seats and found one beside Sasuke. She grinned at him who returned with his smirk. She walked to him and plopped down next to him just as two annoying voices entered.

Naruko could feel Sasuke tense and she had to stifle a laugh which Sasuke caught and glared at her. The past two years in the academy, the two had kept a distance with one another. Much to Sasuke's displease as she was his best friend and *cough* crush *cough*.

But they would still meet up at their secret training area on weekends or when Naruko invites him over for dinner. Sasuke has pretty much become a family in the Dreyar Taisho's compound. Much to the family's pleasure.

_flashback_

_Sasuke had thought that Kagome was his mother at first glance with her black hair and pale skin. But she was much more kinder than anyone he could think of. Her beauty surpasses the slug sennin Tsunade. But he knew that beauty isn't the only thing to her. He could sense her power radiating but in a kind and motherly way. He found it odd though there were times when he and Naruko got bullied, a simple glare from her left them running with their tails between their legs._

_Then Sasuke caught the spikey blonde hair that was sitting next to Kagome. He could see the resemblance to Naruko with their bright blonde hair. He knew exactly that that man is Naruko's father._

_He wore a scowl on his face and had a thunderbolt scar on his left eye. He also had a big and muscular body. Though it wasn't that bulky. But despite the mean feature, Laxus was an alright guy who had a sadistic sense of humor and he was a strong warrior._

_Lastly was Naruko's elder brother, Shippo. He had dark orange hair, probably the mixture of blonde and black. He had emerald green eyes like Laxus and he was tall. He towered over Kagome and stood equally beside Laxus._

_He had a lean chiseled body and was quick on his feet. He loved teasing his sister and was friendly. Sasuke looked up to the man like his own brother. Like he would Itachi. Shippo often spends time training and there were times when he would help Sasuke in his taijutsu and hinted him on his weakness._

_Naruko's family had welcomed him with open arms despite the glares and hatred they received from the villagers. But the oddest thing was, whenever Naruko trained with either one of them, they weren't around to be seen._

_But Sasuke wouldn't pry seeing that he was happy with their hospitality and kindness. He would not bite more than he could chew._

**_Flashback end_**

"Oi loser! Get out of that seat! It's MY seat! I get to seat next to Sasuke-kun!" screeched Sakura. Ino had spotted Naruko and nodded her head to her. The others didn't know why Ino respected the girl despite her being the dead last.

Heck even the Uchiha acknowledges her. Just who the heck is Taisho Naruko Dreyar?!

Naruko nodded to Ino as well before turning to smile sweetly to Sakura. "And why is it YOUR seat? It doesn't have your name on it."

Sakura puffed red, "Shut it dead last! Get off that seat! I will seat next to Sasuke-kun! Don't you see your baka-ness is polluting Sasuke-kun's cool air?!" she screeched and when Naruko made no intention to move, Sakura swung her fist towards Naruko only to have her fist caught in her hand.

"Sakura, I thought you were top kunoichi of the year? But you don't show a spec of intelligence at all. Brashness will get you killed in the future Haruno." She stated coolly but you could see her eyes were flaming.

"I came first and Sasuke doesn't seem to despise my presence. It is alright for me to seat here right Sasuke?" She turned and faces Sasuke who nodded slowly with a smirk on his face.

"There, see, his fine with me. Now bugger off I'm too lazy to change seats." With that, she flung Sakura's fist lightly but watched gleefully as the pink haired kunoichi flew away comically and landed at a seat next to Kiba.

When Iruka entered the classroom, everyone was eerily quiet and he saw that Naruko was seating next to Sasuke. _Well, that's a surprise._ He mused.

"Ok kids, I'm going to inform you of your teams." Everyone was excited everyone except Naruko. She groaned inwardly as the pink haired banshee would be joining.

Naruko zoned off as Iruka called out the teams and their names and when he got to her team, she mouthed to Sasuke to cover his ears. Which he did without hesitation. "Team 7, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Taisho Naruko Dreyar. Your sensei is Hatake Kakashi"

Sakura's high screeching was heard and it took Naruko and Sasuke all the restrain they could muster and refrain from beheading her.

By the time her screeching was over, Iruka was done with his job and Naruko flashed away to the location Kakashi would be waiting for them.

It was the only time the white hair monkey would be on time and when he did arrive in swirls of leafs, the son of the white fang was surprised to see her already there waiting for him. She was propped on a branch, resting with a book on her face.

Kakashi snapped out of his stupor and took out his orange book and waited for his other two students to arrive.

When the two arrived half an hour later, Sakura was trying to get Sasuke to go on a date with her. Kakashi sighed as he looked at them.

When he got their attention, he turn to look at the branch Naruko was only to find her missing. When he turned back, she was standing with her arms behind her head and looking bored at him. He raised an eyebrow at her but addressed them.

"Let's get to know each other. I'll start first. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I like a lot of stuff. What I dislike is none of your business. My hobbies are a secret. My dreams are also a secret. Ok you there pinkie, you start."

_Figures, only learns his first name again. Hah if only he knew that I know his stuff. Likes Icha Icha, hates scums and hobbies are Icha_ Icha. Naru mused inwardly.

Sakura looked at him nervously. "My name is Haruno Sakura. My likes are…" she looked at Sasuke and giggled. "My dislikes are Ino pig and Naru-baka! Cause their stupid! My dreams are…" she looked at Sasuke again and giggled again. "My hobbies are reading."

Kakashi sweatdropped as he groaned inwardly._ Urgh great! A fangirl!_

"You emo boy." He said lazily.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like training with Shippo-san, Laxus-san and Naruko. I dislike fangirls and people who judges other by the cover and idiotic morons who doesn't know when to grow up and people who blames others for their doing. My hobbies are training, hanging out with Naruko and her family. My dreams are… to protect Konoha and clear my brother's name." he said with burning determination.

Kakashi nodded at him approvingly. _Well, he isn't as bad as I thought. I wonder what motivates him… hmm…_ he looked at Naruko who was grinning at Sasuke as he flashed her a grin of his own, making Sakura blind with jealousy.

"Seems that I'm next, I'm Taisho Naruko Dreyar! I LOVE ramen! It's the gods of food! And I also like training with Shippo-nii, Laxus oyaji, kaa-san and Sasuke. I love cooking with kaa-san too. I dislike people with authority who abuses their power." she paused and Kakashi saw a dark gleam in her eyes that made him suppress a shiver.

"My hobbies are cooking, training and hanging out with Sasuke! My dream is to be the strongest Kunoichi and bring peace to the world." She said with determination far greater than Sasuke's.

Kakashi nodded his head, albeit slowly. He wasn't expecting the dead last to have a dream so firmly burned in her mind. He was thinking she'd scream to the world that she'd want to be a hokage or something.

"Meet me here again tomorrow at 9am sharp. And don't eat breakfast else you will get sick." He then left in a swirls of leafs again.

XXXXXXX

The next day at 9am team 7 training ground was only welcomed with the presence of a pink haired banshee, Haruno Sakura.

Naruko, knowing her sensei's punctual habit, dragged Sasuke to her house for a heavy breakfast. "Naru, we need to go to the training grounds." He said irritated.

Naruko, who was stuffing her mouth with ramen, turn her gaze from Sasuke to Laxus.

Laxus sighed heavily before speaking. "Don't bother being on time with Hatake as your sensei. He'll be late for atleast two hours Sasuke. So rest up and eat up while you can. He'll be using your hunger against you in your punishment later."

Sasuke widened his eyes before growling lowly at the thought of his sensei. He then reached out for a bread and continued his breakfast with Naruko.

Kagome grinned at the two before addressing them. "Knowing Hatake, he'll be testing you on your teamwork. So try not to kill him kay kids." She smiled as the two answered together.

XXXXXXX

Sakura was seeing red! Not only was her sensei late! Her Sasuke-kun and that hateful baka Naruko was late too! It's been three hours and none was showing up!

About an hour later, Kakashi appeared in a swirl of leafs. "Sorry I'm late, you see I was caught on the road of life when-" he paused his ramblings and looked at his "team"

"Where's Naruko and Sasuke?" he asked.

When Sakura was about to answer, a voice called out, "Oh, you're here Kakashi? Thought you'd be longer seeing that you were lost on the road of life when a black cat was stuck on the tree and you being oh so kind, had to bring the cat down and took a longer route here." Naruko stated.

Kakashi was gaping, imitating a goldfish with his mouth opening and closing behind his mask. _How'd she know about my excuse? Tsk smartass._

"Okayyyyy, before Pinkie here decides to go PINK, you've got a test to pass."

'WHAT?! ANOTHER TEST?!' inner Sakura was aflame of anger but before she could ask why Naruko waved him off, "Get on with it."

Kakashi glared at the blondie, "try to get these two bells from me. Whoever doesn't, gets tied up to that pole while the others eat their lunch. You have til afternoon. Begin!"

Kakashi took out his orange book and expected the hot headed blondie to attack first but was surprised when she dragged Sasuke off into the forest. _Interesting…_ he thought.

"Sasuke, you go find Sakura and get her to work with us. I know she hates me so you go and convince her. I'll figure out something." Sasuke, despite hating the pinkie, understood his teammate's logic and darted off looking for his fangirl.

When he was out of sight, Naruko grinned at her sensei. She did her favourite hand signs, "kage bunshin no jutsu." And five Naruko's appeared.

"Two of you, follow Sasuke and Sakura. One of you use a henge and replace yourself as a boulder near Kakashi and attack him on my signal. The other two, place a sealing magic and distraction magic on him. Make sure he doesn't detect you. On my signal, dismiss magic and attack him." All five clones nodded in understand and carried out their order swiftly.

One of them shot a fox fire towards Kakashi who dodged and the other clone quickly disguised herself as a boulder behind Kakashi who didn't seem to realize. The forth clone was setting a trap whereas the last clone cast a spell around him so that he wouldn't realize that they were hiding. Even if they were to walk in front of him, he wouldn't know.

When Sasuke and Sakura returned, Naruko was grinning at them. "So here's the plan-"

"Who said you could be the leader?!" Sakura soon found a hand clamping her mouth shut and a heated glare from Naruko made her shudder.

"Haruno, this is a test of teamwork. With your frequent screeching and inability to adept and work with your teammate will not only be your downfall, but ours as well. You hate me and I hate you, but we're a team now and I am willing to put our differences aside because our lives will be at stake in the future when we take missions together. So get over it! If we fail this, we fail together. And even if you hate me Haruno Sakura, I will do anything in my power to protect you despite knowing you would turn your back against me for your beloved Sasuke" she hissed in a dangerous tone.

Sakura nodded dumbly at Naruko who let her have a second or two to let what she said sink in. when Sakura recollected herself, Naruko was explaining to Sasuke the plan.

"I've got him distracted and a trap set up for him, poor thing doesn't know since he's too busy reading porn." She chuckled when Sasuke blushed slightly at the mention of porn.

"Sakura, get over here." She ordered. Sakura didn't question anything and listened in.

"Sakura I want you to distract Kakashi so that Sasuke can use the element of surprise and attack him! Sasuke, lead him to the trap and when it's activated, Sasuke you throw in as many punches and kicks as possible and one of my clones will attack him from behind. Then, Sakura snatch the bells when you see the chance. Not a moment longer. Understand?"

Sakura was beyond surprise at the plan thought out by the dead last. She really had been underestimating her teammate.

"before that, Sakura, you have high chakra control. Try pooling some chakra into your fist when you attack Kakashi alright?" she nodded her head.

"Team, Move Out!"

XXXXXXXX

Kakashi was, well being Kakashi; reading is orange Icha Icha Paradise when he felt his senses on high alert. He saw a flash of pink hair and dodged just in time as her fist connected to a tree and the tree exploded to pieces.

Kakashi's eyes were wide as saucers. _How'd she learn how to do that?! That's Tsunade-sama's style._

Just as he landed on a nearby boulder, he raised his arm to block an Uchiha's feet that was aiming for his head.

_So they did decide to work together. Hmm but where's the blondie? If this carries on, only Sasuke and Sakura would pass. Sighs… I have to work on Naruko's people skill._

Sasuke was throwing in as many punches and kicks towards Kakashi as possible as Sakura attacked him from behind. Just as he stepped into Naruko's boundary, the two dashed away from their Sensei who was left confused.

As he took another step back, the spot his feet landed glowed a soft pink. "What the?" it was too late to dodge when he heard a voice from behind him. He turned quickly to see his missing blonde student who's blue eyes were glowing.

**"Imprison your enemies: ****Kōjin no denki keimusho! Level 1"** a blinding light engulfed them. When the light cleared, Sakura and Sasuke found their sensei trapped in a cage like trap out of white light that seems to crackle and made hissing sounds.

Kakashi was staring at Naruko in disbelief. "You don't think this can hold me can you Naru-chan?" Kakashi taunted.

Naruko smirked evilly before her eyes moved to Sakura in a brief second who caught her silent message.

"Think again Kakashi sensei. I dare you to try and touch one of the bars." Kakashi narrowed his eyes at Naruko and reached out to touch one of the prison bars.

As his fingers made contact with one of the bars, a strong electric shock coursed through his body and he immediately jumped back, groaning in pain.

"What the heck was that?!" he hissed.

"That, Kakashi sensei is my new jutsu! Kojin no shiro keimusho! Light God's electric prison level 1! It's basically a cage out of light element and fused with electricity and the higher the level, the stronger the pain. Oh and each level has an addition element! But I'm not going to tell you that til you experience it yourself." She explained.

Kakashi listened carefully and found his situation totally unbelievable. Everything was thought out thoroughly. When realization dawned upon him, he understood that everything from the beginning was a trap set out for him.

"Well then Naruko, I'd hate to say this but, if I'm trapped in here and you're out there, how do you expect to get the bells from me hmm? If you come in I'll escape and-"

"that won't be necessary sensei" she cut in and pointed behind him. Kakashi turned and saw the two bells dangling from Sakura's hand.

"We passed this test whether you liked it or not Hatake-san."

Kakashi sighed and nodded his head. Naruko stared at him for a moment before releasing him from the keimusho. "**Keimusho: Release!"**

Kakashi heaved a heavy sigh of relief when he was released. _She's a force to be reckoned with. Definitely Kagome's huge power and Laxus' sadistic sense of humor._

"Meet me here tomorrow same time for your first day as genin." Without much said, he vanished from their sight.

**A/N: And that's it for Chappy two! So how was my first fighting scene even though it was just a test... xD Review Please! **


	3. Chapter 3 Mission to the Waves

**_A/N: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail ORRR Inuyasha! Btw, for those new readers, please refer to my story: Fairies Dragon Slayer Demon Miko if you're lost. Its the prologue of this story! thank you!_**

**_Read, Enjoy, Review!_**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Naruko was strolling leisurely on her way home when a familiar voice called out to her. She turned to find Sakura chasing her and panting heavily. Quirking an eyebrow,

"Yes?"

Sakura took a few deep breaths before looking at Naruko with an unknown expression.

"Naru-chan… I wanted to thank you for helping us pass the test and I'm sorry about the way I've been treating you." She said quickly as a look of shame washed on her face. Naruko's eyes widened for a second before changing into a soft gaze at her old comrade.

"It's fine Sakura-chan. Hey, if you're up for it. Want me to help you train tomorrow? Despite being our first day as genins, I bet you my favourite orange that sensei's gonna be late. So how bout we use that time to work on your strength. Besides your chakra control, you really aren't all that powerful you know." She stated with a hard gaze which made Sakura gulp.

"Sure! I'll meet you there tomorrow! Thank you again Naru-chan!" she hugged the blonde girl tightly who returned the embrace.

"Say Sakura, how bout you come over for dinner today? My kaa-san is a great cook! I bet you my favourite orange she's having ramen and some westerners food today!"

Sakura looked at her new friend with a weird look, "Westerners? What's that?"

Naruko smacked her forehead before dragging her off, "Just come on! You'll love it! Sasuke might be there today too!"

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day when Sakura arrived at the training grounds, she found that Sasuke and Naruko were sparring. She gasped at the speed her two teammates were going at. It was like blurs against blurs! The only thing she could see was their upper body.

Naruko caught Sakura's presence with the corner of her eye and swiftly landed a kick on Sasuke and twisted his arm to the back and held him there tightly. "I win!" she said gleefully.

Sasuke harrumphed at her before relaxing, waiting for her to release him. When she did, she skipped to Sakura and eyed her thoughtfully. Then, a large grin flashed on her face.

She started instructing Sakura and Sasuke to learn how to control their chakra's by tree climbing and when she found Sakura being able to do tree climbing well, she left Sasuke to train by himself while she pulled Sakura to the centre of the field.

When she told Sakura to step back a little, she did quick hand signs and slammed her fist multiple times on the ground. **"Kyotendochi!"**

When the dust cleared, it left a large crater a few metre's deep and when Sakura thought she was done, Naruko grinned and spoke loud enough for her to hear, **"Suiton: Suihachi!"** water sprayed out from her palms and judging by the look of it, the water pressure was strong enough to hurt someone.

Naruko made Sakura think how someone her age was able to have both earth and water element in her. Indeed she was glad she changed.

Naru had made a large swimming pool for Sakura to practice on. "**Heat up the water: Fire summons fire mermaids**" three fire mermaids appeared within the water swimming happily, making the water boil slightly.

"Now girls, I want you split up and shrink in size. Wouldn't want the shinobi's to catch you. Not that they can anyways but keep a low profile get it?" the three mermaids pouted at the order of being shrunk but nodded and their size got smaller and smaller. Small enough not to be seen when they swim in the water, heating up into a hot spring.

"Alright Sakura-chan, I want you to do the same thing with the tree climbing only try walking on water now. Be careful, I heated up the water so that if you drop, it might be hot enough to hurt." She had an evil smirk on her face which made Sakura gulp.

Two hours later Kakashi arrived at the sight of Sasuke in a meditating position with Sakura and Naruko.

"Alright team, let's go to the Hokage tower to get your mission."

XXXXXX

Kagome was sitting in the basement of her house that she discovered was the old Namikaze's library. She was reading up on summoning jutsu's and the lost type of summons that were in this world. And a mischievous thought blinked in her mind.

She bit her thumb and smothered the hilt to the blade of her sword Ryujin before slaming it down to the ground and reciting; "**Kuchiyose no jutsu!**" the sword lit up in a golden hue and as fast as the light came, it was gone. A man with long silver hair with golden armor stood in his glory.

Said male stared at Kagome with a risen eyebrow before breaking into a grin. "Otou-sama!" she jumped on him and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

Bahamut the dragon king wrapped his arms around his dragon slayer and patted her head affectionately. "How?" was all he said when they pulled apart.

"Long story old man."

~much much later~~~~

"I see." Bahamut sat in her kitchen with a cup of tea in hand. "Well not like I won't be happy to see you. Fine, I shall give you the scroll to my kin and you may summon any of us anytime you want brat."

Just as he finished speaking, two male and a girl came into the kitchen and stopped dead in their tracks as they stared at him.

Kagome grinned at them, "Guys! Meet my dragon, Bahamut. Old man these are my family. Laxus, my mate. Shippo, my eldest boy the one I told you about. And lastly my son turned daughter Naruko. She's a potential Dai Konran dragon slayer!"

Bahamut stared at them before approving them with a nod. "Well I'll give you Dai's scroll and Fushicho's too. You do have the kit's and Rairyu's scrolls do you not?" Kagome nodded gleefully

"Well it is nice to meet you but I must leave." And in a crack of black thunder, a black circular sphere appeared beneath Bahamut's feet and he waved one last time to his daughter and fell into the black rift.

"What was that about?" Shippo asked.

Kagome just smiled at them before serving dinner.

XXXXXX

Two weeks has passed since Naruko received the summoning scroll of the storm dragon Dai Konran and the legendary summon, Fushicho, the phoenix. And despite her eager training as a dragon slayer and a phoenix master, she was pissed with the missions given to them. The stupid D ranked missions.

Now standing in front of the Hokage, Naruko glared at the old man. "I demand you give us a mission worthy of our efforts Hokage-sama." Naruko said firmly.

The old hokage sighed as he looked at Kakashi. The other two team mates seemed to agree with Naruko and glared at Hiruzen.

"I believe they are ready for it Hokage-sama." Kakashi stated.

"Very well. I have a C-class mission. You are to escort a client to the land of waves. Keep him safe from the bandits and such. His a bridge builder. Rin, please call in Tazuna-san."

As they were briefed of their job, an old drunk entered and when his eyes lay on the genins, he was not happy.

"I asked for ninja's and you gave me kiddies?! One looks like an emo duck butt. One is a pinkie ugly banshee. And the other looks like a dumb loud mouth brat that lack's education! What have your parents been teach-"

Tazuna was silenced when thunder roared above their heads and the wind picked up around Naruko. Then without warning, fire erupted around Tazuna.

"It will be your best decision to not to insult my team and family you bastard of an old drunk! Or I will show what my parents have really been teaching me!" Naruko roared as her blonde hair rose up and was engulfed with flames. And it didn't help that the wind around her was tossing her fire hair dangerously around the room.

"Stand. Down. Naruko." A deep male voice spoke from behind her. Shippo placed a hand on his sister's shoulder and immediately she calmed down. But the fire around Tazuna wasn't extinguished. Everyone in the room was now worried for his safety.

"Apologise and you will be safe." Was all Shippo said. The drunk client nodded his head and said a desperate apology. Immediately the flames around him died down. Everyone in present stood there awed at Naruko's display of power.

"How'd you do that?! That was awesome!" Sakura inquired enthusiastically. Naruko's attitude took a 180 turn and she broke into a large grin. "You should see my momma! She's more awesome and scarier when she's angry! It's like the flames from hell itself!" she boasted.

Shippo had come to tell Naruko that the family were going to visit Makarov and will be back in a week's time. Of course she was excited and told Shippo to say hi to Natsu for her.

"Kay guy's meet me at the gate in thirty minutes. Get your gear. Move out!"

XXXXX

Tazuna was slightly relief that Naruko was escorting him. Ever since the little incident back in the hokage tower he started to wonder just how strong the orange loving girl was.

Kakashi watched as Naruko walk in silence as she pretended to listen to Sakura as did Sasuke. And when they passed a puddle of water, Naruko grinned at the puddle before whispering something that almost went unheard by Kakashi.

**"Sealing Magic: Liquid Prison"** the puddle seemed to tense and ripple slightly. Just then a man lunged out from the other puddle and attacked Kakashi. His throat was slit and Kakashi's body fell limp to the ground.

Naruko pushed Sakura to Tazuna as said ninja lunged towards her only for her to block with her sword. "Sasuke! Use your jutsu on the other puddle! I had the ninja trapped earlier but it won't last long! Hurry!"

Sasuke was on the case as quickly as the orders left her mouth. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" a huge fireball erupted from his mouth and landed on the puddle that was rippling like mad. And when the fire dissipitate, the ninja that was hiding in the puddle was steaming and half burnt.

When the other one was down, Naruko focused on the other demon brother and her eyes changed into a golden slit and she smiled a fangy grin. She requipped her sword and flicked her finger onto his forehead and watched, amused as the last demon brother collapsed unconscious.

Naruko left Sasuke and Sakura to tie up the demon brothers when she sprung towards her sensei and checked his vital points and everything. She heaved a sigh of relief when she felt his pulse and found that he actually faked his death.

Naruko was shaking. Kakashi peeked his visible eye at his student and saw that she had silent tears streaming down her cheeks. Feeling guilty Kakashi decided to wake up.

"Hey Naru-chan-!" he was pounded into the grounded by an angry Naruko as she let her angry tears fall freely.

"You BASTARD son of a GUN!" She roared. Kakashi would've flinched at the volume had she not pounded him to deaf.. death… get it? *snickers* okay back to the story!

Sasuke, feeling a slight sympathy for his sensei held Naruko back as she continued her angry rants. She elbowed Sasuke and lunged for Kakashi again, who caught her wrist and twisted her arm to the back and pulled her back flushed against his chest.

"Calm down Naruko."

"I ought to slaughter you for your actions!" she continued.

Kakashi sighed heavily and ordered the team to camp for the night and to watch the mist brothers as he vanished further up into a forest.

He still held onto Naruko who was thrashing to get away from his grip. "What's your problem Naruko?"

She seemed to stop struggling to glare heatedly into his eyes.

"What's my problem? Well Kakashi, if you were a genin and your sensei just supposedly died in front of you! He had his throat slit open! Then when you checked back he was faking his death! How would you take that huh?! You know what? Nevermind, when you really die next time, I won't bother." She huffed in anger.

Kakashi's eyes softened after hearing her steam off. He felt a tug in his heart and wrapped his arms around the small blonde. She seemed to stiffen slightly in his hold but melted almost as fast.

"I'm sorry." He murmured and inhaled her jasmine scent that seem to intoxicate him from the very beginning he met her four years ago.

He turned her around and kissed her forehead while holding onto her tightly.

"Kakashi-sensei. We gotta go." She said shyly.

Sighing in disappointment, he shunshin them back to camp where a certain Uchiha was glaring murderously at him.

Naruko wriggled out from her sensei's embrace and successfully suppressed the upcoming blush and took on a cold expression as she spared her attention to Tazuna who was sweating nervously at her stare.

"Tazuna-san" she called.

"Y-yes"

"Mind telling me why two chunin level missing nin, the demon brothers, were after you? This would clearly be an A level mission not a C rank" she said coldly. Kakashi sent a sympathetic look towards the bridge builder but sided with Naruko on this.

Tazuna sighed in defeat as he begun telling the truth.

By the time he was done Sakura was still in shock and trembling as the previous trauma still fresh in her mind. Sasuke and Kakashi watched nervously as Naruko sent a murderous glare towards Tazuna.

"We'll continue." She said. Kakashi sighed and eye smiled at his student.

Sakura stared at Naruko for awhile as she shakily nodded her head when she saw that even Sasuke had agreed to continue with this mission.

"Be warned Tazuna-san. If you are hiding anymore secrets, I will let you taste Naruko's wrath." Kakashi threatened which made Tazuna shudder in fear.

**A/N: BAZAI! SOOOO?! How did you like chappy 3? I still don't know who to pair Naruko with... Kakashi... Sasuke... or Natsu... *smirks* BWahahahhahaha... Review kays!**


	4. Chapter 4 Demon of the mist

**_A/N: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail ORRR Inuyasha! Btw, for those new readers, please refer to my story: Fairies Dragon Slayer Demon Miko if you're lost. Its the prologue of this story! thank you!_**

**_Read, Enjoy, Review!_**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Zabuza had Kakashi in his water dome thingy and team 7 was surrounding Tazuna in a formation and senses on high alert.

"Abort mission NOW!" Kakashi ordered.

Naruko narrowed her eyes at the so called demon. "Kakashi sensei, Those who disobey the rules are scums. But those who abandons their comrade are lower than scums. We leave no man behind." With that she left the imprisoned bug eyed Kakashi and charged towards the original Zabuza whereas Sasuke was fighting off his water clones and Sakura defending Tazuna.

"So you wield a sword eh? A pretty nice one for a little girl like you to be having. Maybe when you're dead I'll put that sword into good use!" he thrust his sword towards Naru and pulled back almost at the end and slammed in down on her.

But Naruko saw it coming and blocked the incoming attack and kicked his stomach, resulting in him being pushed back.

"I doubt you can command Fushicho and Dai! They have a mind of their own! **Befall thy enemies: Hailstorm!**" the wind started to pick up and the clouds darkened. The temperature dropped almost immediately.

_What's happening? What is this jutsu? Or rather, is this the power of the sword the brat commands?_ Zabuza watched with curiousity and caution as the weather took a dramatic change. Then, something hard hit his head. He looked down and saw a pebble made of snow and ice.

He looked up and cursed under his breath as a horde of hail came pouring down on him. He wasn't quick enough to dodge the storms of hail. With his concentration broken, Kakashi was released and Sasuke left no time and slashed the last clone and went to his teacher's side and brought him back to the others.

The group watched in awe as Zabuza was bleeding and being attacked by hail. When the hail stopped, he glared at Naruko and lunged for her.

Team 7 and Tazuna watched helplessly as Naruko and Zabuza moved in speed of blurs and the sounds of blade clashing against blade was heard.

"You cocky brat! I'm the demon of the hidden mist! You will pay for what you did!" and he disappeared as mist started to form.

Kakashi's voice was heard over the mist. "He's specialty is killing in silence! Keep your senses open! And Naru-chan, be careful."

As Naru spread her youki out, she silently thanked her mother for the hell training of her youkai powers. Heck even Kurama was more silent.

**Keh, you wished kit. You wished. **

_Well we both know you're afraid of momma._

**Who wouldn't? She was already dangerous when she was with Sesshomaru. Now as a dragon slayer and a ninja, she's indestructible.**

_Aww is Kurama afraid of my sweet and loving kaa-chan?!_

She heard growling from within her mind as she silently chuckled at the male beast trapped in her. She lazily brought Dai upon her face at the incoming attack and easily blocked the no brow missing nin.

"Keh it seems that you're pretty good kid. But what about your friends? With Kakashi in his current state, it'll be a thrill!" Naru's widened at his confession.

"Don't you da-" but he was already gone.

Zabuza reappeared before team 7 and Kakashi cursed at his carelessness and knew it would be too late for him to block the attack but at least his students will be safe.

Just as predicted, Zabuza thrust his sword towards Sakura but instead of plunging into Sakura's flesh, the sword pierced through Kakashi's chest.

Sakura and Sasuke wore a fear stricken face. "Ka-Kakashi sen-sensei…" Sakura stuttered as she watched helplessly at her teacher. He coughed out blood beneath his mask.

"NOOOOOO!" Sakura screamed! Sasuke, blinded with rage lunged towards Zabuza aiming to stab him with his kunai but Zabuza was the faster one and used his own kunai to stab his shoulder from behind.

Naruko heard Sakura's scream and followed by a sound of stabbing. "Sasuke-kun! Kakashi-sensei!"

That was the last straw. Naruko saw red.

Zabuza was smirking smugly within his mist when the wind started to pick up. A small tornado formed as the mist cleared. There revealed in her glory was Naruko, her blonde hair now raging fire, dangerously whipping around and burning the falling leaves. Her eyes were red and her fangs lengthened as did her nails.

**"You are no demon Momochi Zabuza. I will show you a real demon."** She dashed forward towards him and he barely blocked her claws. He widened his eyes when he saw that her nails were chipping off pieces of his blade.

"What the hell are you?!" he demanded.

Naru smirked darkly at him and kept on sending him series of punches, clawing and kicks. **"Fuuton: Daitoppa!" **Zabuza was pushed back by the strong gust of wind when Naruko continued her attacks, "**Fuuton: Hanachiri Mai!**" a cyclone of petals attacked him and while she kept Zabuza at bay she jumped towards Sakura.

"Sakura, listen to me, channel your chakra onto your hands but instead of feeling the hostility of an enemy, you use the feeling of sympathy and your will to save them. You have to trust me."

The look in Naruko's eyes snapped Sakura back to reality and overcome her fear and trauma and she nodded her head in understanding as she understood what it was that Naruko was teaching her. She got to work on Sasuke first because Kakashi's body was currently nowhere to be seen.

When her attack ended, Naruko narrowed her eyes at the hunter nin before her.

"I have been tracking him for a while now. Thank you for your help. I will take him with me now." He said without waiting for a reply, he disappeared with Zabuza's body.

Sakura was about to tell Naruko about Kakashi's missing body when she dived into the lake and resurfaced a few minutes later with a certain white head sensei in her arms.

Naruko quickly pulled off his mask and did a CPR on him. When he coughed out water, Kakashi stared at her with relief when a fist connected with his head that a sent him flying back into the water.

Sakura knew better then to get involve so she turned her attention to Sasuke and Tazuna.

"Maaa~ Why so violent Naru-chan" Kakashi said with mock tears. Naruko glared at him. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" three clones popped out. two of them helped carry Sasuke while the other one helped Kakashi walk to the village. The real Naruko walked side by side with Sakura, in front of Tazuna.

The whole journey after the encounter, Naruko ignored Kakashi.

"Dad!" a woman with long black hair, wearing a pink shirt with maroon sleeves and neck edge called.

Tazuna heaved a sigh of relief and welcomed the embrace of his daughter. But when the woman's eyes landed on Sasuke and Kakashi, she immediately stood straight and glared at her father before ushering team 7 to follow her.

XXXXX

Kakashi was resting in the hall with the rest of team 7 except Sasuke who was still out cold but his wounds were healed nicely. Thanks to Naruko's healing technique she learnt from Kagome.

Inari, who was glaring at them was nowhere to be seen.

"He's still alive." Naruko said.

Sakura's eyes widen an inch while Kakashi sighed heavily. He knew that Zabuza was still alive when he couldn't find his body after Naruko retrieved him from drowning. The hunter nin must've been his ally.

"The boy, the hunter nin didn't follow protocol. They were supposed to burn the body immediately but he took Zabuza away for some reason." She said.

Kakashi nodded in agreement, "Judging by the wounds he received from you Naru-chan, I'd say we have a week before he comes back for our head."

"So we have one week to prepare ourselves." Sasuke's voice came from the shadows.

"Sasuke-kun! You shouldn't get up yet! Your wounds ar-"

"Are fine. Sakura, we need to prepare ourselves. Don't you feel that we were useless against them and the only one that seemed to evenly match him was Naruko." His said in a stern and void voice that made Sakura flinch.

"Why do you even bother?" Inari's voice interrupted.

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked.

"Why do you even bother when YOU'RE GOING TO DIE! ITS USELESS TO GO AGAINST GATO! HIS JUST GOING TO KILL ALL OF YOU! DON'T YOU GET IT?!" he screamed.

"So it's fine for him to kill us then?" Naruko's voice hissed.

"What do you know?! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO LOSE SOMEONE! YOU'RE JUST BEING STUPID AND YOU'RE JUST GOING TO DIE DO YOU KNOW THAT?!"

A hand slammed against Inari's mouth and he was slammed against the wall. The culprit was none other than Naruko who's eyes were red in colour.

"I don't know what it feels to lose someone? What a laugh kid. I've lost both my parents and people treated me like trash since I was born. And you know what's worse? I din't even know who my parents were. But you don't see me being a sissy about it do you? Life somehow got better for me because I have a family now but my family had a harsh past. Especially my momma. That's why, I will do anything in my power to protect them. Grow up kid, crying and mourning does you no good. You'll at least want to die, die protecting them rather than not doing anything."

With one last dangerous growl Naruko vanished in a strike of lightning, shocking the crap out of the household. Ninja's included. Another low growl was heard; Inari turned his head towards the growl and found a pair of angry black eyes glaring at him. Sasuke was doing a perfect imitation of a snarling predator.

"You were lucky that it wasn't her brother Shippo or mother Kagome who heard you say that. Or else, you would be having an express way to hell by now kid. That was how tough their life was." Sasuke left, in search for his best friend after saying his piece.

Kagome had told Sasuke of her past, leaving the part of her time travelling and some more important parts out. Sasuke felt that his petty feelings of lost over his clan were nothing compared to the lost over his family and friends. At least he had his sole living brother left.

Kakashi sighed at his two student's behavior and shot an apologetic look at Tazuna who was looking down in shame.

**A/N: Sorry it took me forever.. *snickers* I just love taking my own sweet time XD**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5 Preparations and Emotions

**_A/N: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail ORRR Inuyasha! Btw, for those new readers, please refer to my story: Fairies Dragon Slayer Demon Miko if you're lost. Its the prologue of this story! thank you!_**

**_Read, Enjoy, Review!_**

**Chapter 5**

After the incident with Inari, Kakashi found himself in deep thought about the past incident with Zabuza. How was it that his dead last student was able to fight on par with the S class missing nin? What was that jutsu she used? How strong is she really?

His head hurt from all that thinking and sighed heavily again.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day. Again, he sighed and brought out his favorite orange book and went to sit on the roof for a spot to rest when he found a certain blonde girl sitting there under the moonlight with a calm and serene look.

Kakashi sneaked behind a statue on the roof and watched silently as Naruko caressed her sapphire bracelet.

Her lush, pink lips parted, whispering; "**Jitaku e no Yobidashi: Hahaue**"(A call to home: Mother)

The bracelet started to glow a soft pink. In a few moments, pink dust started to come out from the bracelet and a figure was materializing. A woman with jet black hair that seemed to glow a dark blue on the upper part of her head whereas a deep shade of purple on her bottom half.

She had deep sapphire pair of eyes that seem to twinkle with mischief. She had a soft smile on her face and a weird marking of a magenta crescent and a gold diamond in the centre of the moon on her forehead.

Her body was curvaceous that would make even Tsunade-sama green with envy. She wore a blue kimono with sakura petals that hugged her body lovingly. And when she spoke, "Naru-chan" the sound it made was so heavenly and melodious.

Kakashi snapped out of his stupor and watched as Naruko walked into the open arms of said woman. "Mother…" she sighed lovingly. Kakashi tensed.

_This is her mother? The last time I saw her years ago she didn't seem much. Wait, how was Naruko able to call her here? Isn't she in Konoha?_ Kakashi seemed to realize that there were more to this family than ninja lifestyle.

He knew that her father, Taisho Laxus Dreyar, the Dragon codename of ANBU was a powerful warrior. More so that he made captain in just two years. He also knew of the family's oldest son, Shippo, the fox of Konoha.

He is a mischievous brat that seemed to be playing around most of the time but when it came to missions, he would carry it out to his utmost ability. It was like he was a total different person. And his jutsu, the foxfire he calls it, was an enigma that was still being researched through until now.

He claims there were different versions of his foxfire. His was a simple blue and crimson fire that varies in its sizes that depends on the amount of chakra infused by the user. It was like a kekkai genkai. He had seen Laxus use it and it was yellowish gold. The latest discovery was orange flames that seem to glow a soft gold. It was said that the strongest of the foxfire was by their leader of the pack, not that he knew who, whom produced a dark purple, white and black flames.

He had heard of the famous beauty of the Taisho Dreyar clan. The female alpha of the house. She was an S class ninja and specializes in taijutsu, fuinjutsu and genjutsu. Heck she even owned a kekkai genkai. But what kind he didn't know.

So here he was, staring at the scene of a mother embracing her distraught daughter.

"What's wrong Naru-chan?" her soft voice asked.

Naruko shook her head softly as she let tears pool in her eyes.

Kagome smelled the tears and a low growl rumbled from her chest. Kakashi watched bug-eyed. _A growl?_ He continued to watch and listen in silent.

"Pup." She called. Naruko seem to tense in Kakashi's eyes.

"ye-yes mother…?" she answered weakly.

"Spill the beans" she ordered

Naruko sighed heavily as she told her mother everything including Inari's outburst. By the time she was done, Kagome wore an expressionless face that made Kakashi edgy.

**"The punk ****_dares_**** to make a big hoohaa about his dead father?!"** she roared. Her voice could be heard miles away and the house shook under her thunder.

XXXXXX

"What was that?" Tsunami asked.

Tazuna shook his head as his face paled.

"I don't know but I don't want to find out."

XXXXXX

"Kaa-chan please calm down." Her small voice almost pleaded. Kakashi watch with interest as Naruko looked at her mother pleadingly; almost afraid of something that would happen.

_Wait, if that is just a projection of her mother, how was it that I could feel her power?_ Kakashi's head was spinning with questions.

_Just who are they?_

Kagome seem to calm down and her eyes snapped at the direction Kakashi was hiding at and Kakashi found himself sweating bullets.

_Impossible. She shouldn't be able to… could she?_

"It is rude to eavesdrop Hatake." Her commanding voice broke the silence and Kakashi almost fell off the roof as he was caught red handed by Kagome. But he refused to come out just to play safe he thought.

But Kagome knew better, she walked towards the silver haired and glared at him. Kakashi found it hard to suppress the shiver and tremble.

"Erm.. Yo?" and blackness found him.

XXXXXX

The next whole week was spent training and training and training. Naruko made a few hundred clones to help protect Tazuna and others to help with the bridge.

And too soon, the awaited day arrived. Naruko was yet to be seen. Sakura began praying that the blonde quickly arrived because she's trying her best to suppress the fear that is surfacing.

She cast a glance at Sasuke and found that he too was frowning. Perhaps out of worry more than fear. He is after all an Elite Uchiha and the god in her eyes. But what she didn't know was that in his mind, there was a an internal wreck for answers to his own questions on his sweetheart's whereabouts.

xxxWith Naru-chanxxx

**"We're running out of time Naruko." **A raspy voice told our protagonist. It belonged to a male with red hair that spiked up to his neck and his hair glowed aflame in its glory. He's features were godly. A pair of eyes that matches his hair and power. A golden flame that burns all to the ground.

He stood a good seven foot tall and at that height, he obviously towered over his partner who was only four foot tall. But with Kagome's diet for her, she'll be growing taller for certain. Now let's go back to describing this giant guy kay.

He's body was adorned with a black vest that lengthened to his knee. The black vest around his chest area was a tight fitting and its edges were burnt-like and flowed down freely to his knee. They had golden embroidery of flames licking its edges. His choice of top revealed his rippling muscle

He wore a black hakama pants and a pair of black boots. On his side hanged loosely a sword manifested from golden fire. On his arm was a tattoo of a phoenix emblem that represented his status. The legendary creature with fire as hot as the sun. The immortal phoenix. His gaze as he watched Naruko train could burn a hole through her face.

**"Patience Fushicho. She will make it." **A deep voice answered the phoenix. He shared the same height as the Phoenix in human human form. His soft navy blue hair flowing down to his back but was tied up in a high ponytail.

His deep blue eyes watched intently as Naruko concentrated on finishing her new technique that mixed both his and the phoenix's power together to create the ultimate boom! I mean come on, water and fire together is cool man! Hahaha! Right back to the story.

His white top hugged his body perfectly that it showed his chiseled abs from the cloth and his front stopped til his abdomen whereas his back flowed down to his ankle. He wore a navy blue hakama pants and black combat boots. He had a sword with a white blade and silver hilt encrypted with sapphire gems and other jewels from the ocean. On his arm was a tattoo of a spiral water droplet that was almost a replica of the Konoha's cres. The emblem of the god of maelstrom.

Fushicho was about to retort back when a strong wave of power rushed over them. A small grin escaped both men's lips.

**"I can't believe it! She actually did it! HAHA! See I told you Dai! She'll make it!"** the red head bounced up and down like a mad child when the Dai Konran shook his head.

**"No, you were impatient. I told you she'd make it. Foolish bird."**

Before both overgrown men started their usual squabble that'll end up ripping the dimension apart, Naruko growled out softly that brought both male to suppress a shudder. She was afterall, the adopted daughter of their master. Bahamut's daughter, Kagome.

This time the shudder that came couldn't be suppressed as the memories of an angered Kagome crossed their mind.

"Come on! I've got a village to save!" her outburst saved them from drowning in horror of their own memory and silently they thanked they summoner.

They nodded to her and both stood on each of her side and wrapped their arms around her and melted into her and became one. (kinda perverted to me hahaha XP)

Naruko's eyes took a darker shade of blue much like her mother's. Her long blonde hair turned to flames. Her black jumpsuit changed into white vest like Dai Konran's, white with black flames licking its edges. She grinned as two swords belonging to Fushicho and Dai Konran respectively hanged loosely on her hips.

And with a strike of lightning, she was gone.

**_A/N: Heya guys! sorry for the late update. Kinda been busy as of late. Well howdja like it? Review puhlease ;)_**


	6. Chapter 6 The Battle and Unexpected Ally

**_A/N: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail ORRR Inuyasha! Btw, for those new readers, please refer to my story: Fairies Dragon Slayer Demon Miko if you're lost. Its the prologue of this story! thank you!_**

**_Read, Enjoy, Review!_**

**Chapter 6**

xxxWith Team 7xxx

(A/N: Ok guys I can't remember what happened here so I'm gonna make my own scenario totally OOC and if you're not happy with it, I offer you my deepest apology.)

Sasuke was trapped by Haku's kekkai genkai and Sakura didn't know what to do. She stood there, senses on alert as she stood protectively in front of Tazuna. She gulped slightly and gripped her kunai tightly. She watched as Sasuke fought against Haku in a losing battle.

"Why do you fight?" he asked.

Sasuke glared at him before lunging before one of the mirrors to attack only to be deflected.

He spitted out blood and hissed at Haku. "Why do you attack?" He growled. When Haku seemed to be space out for a moment at his own question, Sasuke took the chance to test out his new jutsu that he worked on with Naruko.

He focused his energy into his arms and let it flow swiftly through his veins. Feeling the power thumping in his body with every beat of his heart.

Haku felt a sudden wave of power directed towards him, and silently cursed himself for his carelessness and watched as Sasuke's arms began to glow and when Sasuke opened his eyes, he heard him whisper.

**"Kaminari no gihō: Inadzumanoken" lightning's technique: sword of lightning**

In a flash, he was before Haku but he was already anticipating that attack and jumped into the opposite mirrors and watched as Sasuke collided with the mirror, managing to crack it slightly, much to Haku's surprise.

"How is it possible for you to crack my mirrors?" he asked in a soft but firm voice. Sasuke didn't answer as the last attack used up all his chakra and he couldn't even move.

Sakura screamed as she watched Haku advancing towards Sasuke and felt herself being helpless. But there will always be a silver lining in every cloud.

Right at the moment Haku's ice bladed arm was about to puncture through Sasuke, the duckbutt was protected by an aflamed young lady.

"Na-Naruko!" Sakura called out, heaving a sigh of relief. Sasuke grinned softly as he thought in his mind, _I knew you'd come._

"Naruko-san" He called out and slowly realized that his ice was melting as his arm was connected with Naruko's arm.

"Haku" she acknowledged. The heat around her intensified.

"I do not wish to fight you Haku. Because if we do clash, you will lose. And I do not want to lose a friend." Naruko said.

Haku was taken by surprised at her words. He couldn't answer her, just stared into her eyes that reflected her will.

"Let me face Zabuza, and let me convince him to come to our side. Gato is a liar and a cheat. He's already on his way here with a thousand men to kill you and Zabuza. _Please _Haku, every minute we waste here, the shorter the distance it'll get for them to get here!" Naruko pleaded.

As the words began to sink in his mind, Haku quickly dismissed his Makyō Hyōshō and nodded at Naruko as they both sped off towards Zabuza and Kakashi.

They sped across the bridge and Haku couldn't help but wonder that Naruko had slightly changed in sense of power. (DUH)

Now that he looked closely, she was slightly taller by a foot and how did she get her powers? Her hair that turned to fire. Her body that's flexible and flows gracefully like water.

When Naru stopped, he stopped too and watched as the fight between her master and enemy continued. Slash for slash, punch for punch.

"Erm guys!" Naruko's sweet voice rang like melody in his ears (A/N: *snickers* extra rival for Sasuke)

None of the two heard her, so caught up with their battle they didn't realize the rise in temperature around them.

"Guys!" She attempted once more but to no avail. Finally fed up of trying, she burst into huge flames near them and howled loudly. That, for sure, got their attention.

The heat almost charred them had Haku not put up an ice barrier in front of them that immediately shattered and dispersed into water vapour at the sheer heat of her flaming hair…

Kakashi, bug-eyed, was sweating profusely at his angered student. He scratched his cheek slightly and waved at her. "Yo, Naru-chan" he did his eye smile but had no effect on her.

"I called you many times. Both of you." Her voice sounded deeper than usual. Even Zabuza knew not to say anything and listened on seeing that Haku was there and not going against her. There must be something she had in mind. From his guts he knew that this Naruko girl is far stronger than he is. So he deemed it wise to pay attention to her.

"Erm yeah, what is it Naru-chan? I'm kinda, supposed to be in a battle with Zabuza here." He stated awkwardly.

She turned her heated glare towards her teacher whom sweat bullets at the intensity of her glare. She took a deep breath before releasing it and crossed her arms and began addressing the two men.

"I'm here to stop the two of you. You especially Zabuza. Gato was lying and sure as hell is gonna get back and bite your ass. I'm sure you've realized by now that he was going to end yours and Haku's life once this was over with." She said as a matter of factly.

She held her gaze with Zabuza and saw that he, despite everything they were going through, realized the truth beneath her words. She let him have a moment to think and perked up when he spoke.

XX**Zabuza's internal conflictXX**

_Should I trust her?_

**_Does she give you any reason not to?_**

_But she's the enemy. How am I supposed to trust her?_

**_What does your instinct tell you?_**

_Hmph it doesn't give me the bad vibes._

**_Then good! Coz I trust her! and I'm you, therefore it means you trust her!_**

_Like hell I do! How do I know she isn't like Gato?! For all I know she might be working for him!_

**_Fool! Does Haku's trust in her mean nothing to you?_**

_…_

**_I thought so. _**

_Fine, your point proven_

XX**Internal Conflict bubbyeXX**

"Yeah I kinda knew that. So what would you want me to do?" Kakashi's eyes widened like saucers as he poke a finger into his ear and cleaned it just in case he heard wrong. This action was caught by Zabuza.

"Quit the mocking copy cat. I've known what Gato was up to. Now what does the lil missy wants to do about it I wonder? I'm all ears."

Haku sighed relieved as Naruko broke into a large grin.

"Actually there's nothing we could do but wait. They are on their way as we speak. We will welcome them with open arms at the bridge while my clones send the injured to Sakura for healing."

Zabuza wasn't quite happy with the answer. "Gato is on his way here and you are calm? You gotta be kidding me?! If he's comin' that means he'll be comin' with an army!" he said, voice slightly rising.

Naruko waved her hand dismissingly. "Don't worry 'bout that Zaza~ I've called for backup." She grinned.

This time Kakashi looked at her questioningly. Naruko just winked at him before answering. "Wait and see. It's a surprise."

Not long after, Gato arrived with an army of thugs just as Naruko had expected.

"I see that the leaf ninja's are still alive. I wonder why?" he glared at Zabuza who glared back just as intense.

"Kill them" Gato said.

The group of thugs dashed forward while Kakashi, Zabuza and Haku got into their fighting stance only to have Naruko telling them to stand down.

"Are you mad?! We're being attacked here!" Zabuza exclaimed as he gripped his sword tightly.

Naruko took out three fingers and started counting down.

"3…" the thugs were on the bridge...

"2…" they were half way through.

"1…" the ninja's gripped their weapon and was ready to pounce when the first thug lunged towards them only to have fire burst from the sidelines and screams of agony were heard.

"0… great timing guys!" Naruko grinned.

Kakashi blinked and so did Zabuza and Haku. They turned to see a boy with pink hair and a scarf wrapped around his neck. He was wearing a black vest and a pair of baggy pants. He had the same emblem tattooed on his shoulder as the Dreyar's clan emblem.

"who are you?!" Zabuza was about to swing when he felt his legs not moving and looked down to find them encased in ice.

"Calm down Zaza~ they're with me. Pinkie is Natsu, the stripper that just froze you is Gray. Hey guys who else are here?"

Gray took the time to answer after he turned the bridge into ice and froze the enemy on the spot. "Just us Naruko. Erza is on a mission with Gildart so yeah. Your mum told you to stay out of trouble. But oh well you're stuck in one right now." He sighed.

"So says the stripper. Where's your pants Gray?" Naruko teased. Gray's eyes widened an inch and he started cursing. "Oh shit!"

Naruko sighed and threw him a pair of pants that one of her clones got just in case he left his pants behind. Which did happen. She snickered inwardly.

"Now where were we?" Natsu grinned as he took his usual spot on Naruko's right side where she stood in the centre and Gray stood to her left. He cracked his knuckle as Gray loosened his muscles.

"Kakashi sensei, Zaza and Haku-kun you three just sit there and watch as we clean this up for a moment. Ready team?"

"Hell Yeah!" the two boys answered as they dashed forward.

Most of the thugs had melted the ice and began advancing towards the three mages. But as they were about to clash, Natsu took a deep breath, "**Fire Dragon's ROAR!"**

The ninja's watched astonished as the first wave of thugs were burned by Natsu. A jutsu unknown to them.

But as Natsu punched his way through with his fire dragon's claw, Naruko had grabbed Gray and flew over to the centre of the crowd where she threw Gray to the end.

_'Perfect_' she thought. She could handle both ice and fire and was in between her two best friends she thought as brothers. They were in their usual formation. Gray at the end, Natsu in the frontline and she was in the centre where she whipped and clawed her way through.

Naruko was soon surrounded by hundreds of thugs but she was grinning excitedly. "**Dai Konran: Kaminari no Uzu!/ Maelstrom: Vortex of Lightning"**

Her body visibly waved like water as her arms started to pour water at a rapid speed. The grin on her face never leaving.

But the water swirled into a sphere and shut them in like a dome when a sudden strike of lightning struck the top of the water sphere. Naruko's arms returned to normal and the other thugs watched in horror as their fellow comrades were imprisoned in the swirling water sphere that has lightning striking in it.

Screams of pain and agony were drowned as did the bodies of the enemy. Gato started to sweat profusely, fearing his end as more than half of his army was wiped out by three teenagers. The front row were successfully stopped by Natsu's fire dragon slayer magic. Though he hurt them badly, but it wasn't enough to kill them. The men whom tried to flee were frozen by Gray.

The two boys watched as Naruko's evil grin widened and dashed towards her and placed a firm grip on each of her shoulder respectively.

"You are part of Fairy Tail Naruko. You know our rules." Natsu said in a firm voice. (he had to grow mature :P)

"But you know what my job here does." She said as her voice sounded deeper than usual.

The hold on her shoulder got tighter. "This isn't the real you." Gray's voice firmly said.

Slowly her raging fire hair turned blonde and back to her normal form.

She turned her eyes and stared into Natsu's black eyes and smiled as she softly apologized before collapsing into Natsu's arms from exhaustion.

Gray just rolled his eyes and raised his good arm in Gato's direction and froze the man before he had the chance to escape.

Kakashi quickly got to their side, "I'll carry her to Sakura." He said which earned a growl from both boys.

"No, we will. Lead the way." Gray commanded as Natsu carried Naruko in a bridal style and followed after them.

Kakashi was getting nervous as the two boys, no, men behind him seemed to glare at him heatedly almost boring a hole into his head. He wanted to ask who they were but already saw that they were acquaintances, no, they were guild mates as Naruko had told him earlier, he thought to ask later.

Zabuza thought just watched them with curiousity and followed after them, unsure of what to do. He still owed the girl for saving him and Haku.

There were many questions to be answered. But they can wait til Naruko wakes up.

**_A/N: Heya guys! sorry for the late update. Kinda been busy as of late. Well howdja like it? Review puhlease ;)_**


	7. Chapter 7 The aftermath and questions

**_A/N: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail ORRR Inuyasha! Btw, for those new readers, please refer to my story: Fairies Dragon Slayer Demon Miko if you're lost. Its the prologue of this story! thank you!_**

**_Read, Enjoy, Review!_**

**Chapter 7**

Kakashi watched the two men like a hawk. "Who are you?" he asked, clearly not trusting them. Natsu just ignored him while Gray huffed.

"I'm Gray and he's Natsu. We're from Fairy Tail Guild." He pointed to his black tattoo on his chest. Kakashi nodded his head. "It looks like the clan emblem of the Dreyars." Gray smirked and pushed away Naruko's hair from the back of her neck to reveal an orange tattoo.

"That emblem doesn't stand for dreyar. It stands for Fairy Tail. And we're family. Like it or not." Kakashi had a weird feeling the two of them dislike him for some unknown reasons.

Just as the silence began to be more and more awkward, Naruko's eyes fluttered open as she groan. "Ngh, where the heck..? Natsu? Oh hey!" she twisted her body from the position she was in to wrap her legs around his waist and arms around his neck to give the pink haired boy a big hug.

Kakashi was torn between astonished at her reaction or to boil with anger and jealousy at their obvious intimacy. Reluctantly, he decided to stay surprise. The three of them began to chat happily and was like in their own world until they reached Tazuna's house where Sakura waited patiently beside a wounded Sasuke.

"Naruko! Sensei! I'm so glad you're ok!" She was about to fling herself at them when she realized there was company. "Who are they? And WHAT IS ZABUZA DOING HERE?!" she screeched!

Natsu brought his hands to his ears to avoid going deaf whereas Naruko sighed heavily.

"We followed because I owe a debt to the blondie. Else I'd slit your throat for that screech you just did." Zabuza said coldly.

"Maaa, maaaa. Calm down Zaza-kun" she cooed, much to his displeasure. "Come on in and I'll explain."

So Naruko, Zabuza and Haku went into a room and much to Kakashi's displeasure, she sealed the room and nothing could be heard and no one could go in until she decided to unseal the room. They waited in the living room patiently.

Gray and Natsu were eating like pigs when Sakura gathered enough courage to ask again, "Who are you guys?"

Natsu paused from his stuffing and swallowed the food before answering her. "I'm Natsu and he's Gray. We're her Nakama. And her aniki. We're from Fairy Tail guild." And he resumed eating.

xxxWith Naruxxx

"You expect us to believe that you're from a future dimension? How stupid do you think we are?!" Zabuza roared. Naruko sighed and massaged her temples.

"Let me show you. **Memory Lane: Show me my past**" her fingers glowed a soft gold before Zabuza and Haku realized that they no longer in the room. But instead, they were in a land where the sky was clean and blue, grass a healthy green colour. It was a wide and spacious where they can see no end. But there was a large mansion out of nowhere with a lake surrounding it.

The two walked over there in silence and when they reached the door, Naruko popped beside them. without saying anything, she guided them in and brought them down to a basement where it was larger than before.

There, stood in his glory was the Kyuubi no Yoko, Kurama. His huge head resting on his paws. The two stiffened and Naru grinned at them before giving them a reassuring smile.

She reached out her hands to them and guided them to him and touched his forehead. And without much said, her memories of being thrown to Earth Land where he lost control of the Kyuubi were shone.

They watched as her memories were displayed when he was a boy. The times when the villagers attacked him. They watched in anger and surprise at the abuse over the poor child. Then by an accident he was transported to another dimension where he met his mother, Kagome.

Then they watched as he grew stronger with his brother, Shippo and mother. His guild mates, their missions and his fight with Erza. It was spectacular. He watched as the scene when he died was flashed before him.

And they watched together in horror at the fall of the shinobi world when Uchiha Madara attacked when they gained the Juubi. And all fell into pieces until Kagome saved him once again and brought him back to the guild where he healed and decided to bring them back into the past.

Suddenly their whole surrounding turned black and they were back to the room in the land of waves. Naruko panted slightly but a grin was plastered on her face.

"I-I can't believe it… Zabuza-san… And I.. we were dead…" Haku choked out. his voice hoarse from the shock he had just seen.

"Do you believe me now?" She asked almost dared them. Without hesitation, they nodded their heads.

xxxOutsidexxx

the silence was lifted when Naruko, Zabuza and Haku came out of the room with the later duo wearing a torn but relief expression on their faces.

She quickly plopped next to Kakashi who felt a wave of relief wash over him and Sasuke, Natsu and Gray glared at the white haired ninja who was, at this moment, oblivious to his surroundings.

Naruko winked at her two brothers who immediately understood what had gone on between the three of them previously in the room. They couldn't help but chuckle at the thought.

"So, do you mind telling us how these two are here? I've never heard of Fairy Tail before." Stated Sasuke. Naruko just nodded her head and mouthed a 'later' to him who just sighed and nodded reluctantly.

"So Gray, Natsu how old are the two of you?" Sakura asked politely.

"We're 23." They said in unison.

When the food was cleared Natsu and Gray were leaning against the wall with their bloated stomach, chatted happily with their sister.

"So Erza's finally got it going with Jellal by the way Naru~ thought you might wanna know bout that." Natsu said lazily. The tea Naru was drinking was spurted out from her mouth and as though he was expecting the reaction, Gray frozen the sprayed water into ice and grabbed the now ice club and smashed it against his sworn brother.

But before the two could continue their brawl, Naru stepped in with a squeal and began asking about Erza and Jellal.

Team 7 could only wonder who they were talking about.

XXXXXXX

The reaction from the hokage was the greatest one yet! Sarutobi's eyes widened as he recognized Zabuza but not Haku. The two, after much pleading and threatening from Naru, became citizens of Konoha and were now in ANBU considering they wanted to stay a low profile.

Natsu and Gray were going to stay until her family got back. So they became temporary citizens of Konoha.

XXXXXXX

"Ne Okaa-chan, dyou think Inu-baka will recognize us?"

"Naah. We both know how Inuyasha is. I doubt he would. Come on Shippo we have a history to re-write."

"But what if he does recognizes us?"

"We have your otou-chan to kick his ass." She smiled happily.

"Hn. He won't get to live long if he tries to claim my mate." Laxus growled

**_A/N: Heya guys! sorry for the late update. I'm so sorry for the short chapter! I'm already half way done with the next chapter! So look forward to it eh?! hehe ^.^_**

**_Spoilers alert!_**

**_This story is coming to an end for a promised sequel to make its debut!_**

**_Review your thoughts and share your ideas!_**

**_Do tell me if you have any ideas you would like to be added in my story! I won't promise I'll add it but I'll promise to consider! Ja! Til my next Chappy!_**

**_-Ayu~ _**


	8. pairings? Vote!

Hey guys! Sorry but this is an authors note! I'm just going to give you a heads up!

I'm in need of help choosing!

I either going to pair Naru with Gaara or Kakashi. I know most would vote for kashi.. but how bout we try for Gaara ne? come onnnn the poor boy needs a lover...

or should we do a harem *tempting*

but whatever, its your choice people! tell me your thoughts!

**-Ayu**


	9. Chapter 8 The Mission

**_A/N: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail ORRR Inuyasha! Btw, for those new readers, please refer to my story: Fairies Dragon Slayer Demon Miko if you're lost. Its the prologue of this story! thank you!_**

**_Read, Enjoy, Review!_**

**Chapter 8**

Everything passed in a blink of an eye and it was soon the chuunin exams. Naruko decided to set things straight with her once very closed friend, her brother and the one who held a special place in her heart. The holder of the Ichibi Shukaku, Sabaku no Gaara.

She dragged her two forever hungry brothers Gray and Natsu to the Hokage tower and greeted him through the window.

"Darn it Naru! How many times must I tell you to come through the door?!" the old hokage exclaimed as he placed his hand on his heart, in attempt of calming it.

Naruko grinned mischievously and wore a serious face that Sarutobi recognized as one she would put on when there is a mission she would like to do. A mission related to the future. He nodded in understanding and signaled for her to explain to him.

After her much shorter version of the invasion during the chuunin exams, Sarutobi nodded his head and smoked his pipe. "Alright then Naru, I'll allow you to confront the sand siblings. But be careful. Who will you be going with?"

Naruko motioned to pink haired fire dragon slayer and the stripper ice master. The hokage's eyes widened in surprise, "But they are normal cit-"

"No Jiji. They are my guild mates and are very powerful mages. Don't underestimate them. Together, we are the 2nd most powerful team in the guild and the land of Fiore."

Sarutobi was surprised to find out that they were mages but when he thought about it, they had the emblem tattoo on them and it was silly of him to not have realized sooner. "Wait, you said 2nd… whose the 1st?"

She grinned at him. "First is obviously Kaa-san, Aniki and Me. we aren't called the three canines for nothing. Of course with Otou-san" She grinned foxily.

Sarutobi nodded his head. It was to be expected. They were a bunch of frighteningly powerful family. especially Kagome. She was above kage level. It was like she was the six path sage herself!

"Alright Naru. I approve this mission and rank it an A class mission. I hope the three of you get back safely." Naruko grinned and nodded her head as she shunshin off with the two mages of Fairy Tail.

When they returned to the Taisho Dreyar manor, Naruko tossed the two mages comically and began packing her supplies while barking orders to the two of them who grudgingly complied.

An hour later they were already on their way to Suna.

"So who are we looking for and why?" Natsu asked with a bored expression on his face as they walked through the scorching desert but the only that seem to be having a tough time was Gray. It's like he was melting under the heat.

"Remember the guy I told you about? The one with the bloodlust so bad because the Ichibi was sealed in him?" she answered with questions of her own.

Natsu nodded. "Yeah. That Gaara boy or whatever who became the leader of his village and was your best friend right?"

"Yeup! That one! We're gonna go save his ass and turn Orochimaru's plan around." She grinned.

"They are gonna invade your village right?" Gray asked as he walked in an ice armor in attempt to cool himself down.

"Yup. But don't worry bout that. I told Jiji about it so we're ready for the fight." She grinned.

And not long after they reached the gates of Sunagakure. Naruko was under a henge of an older version of her but with red hair. She wasn't wearing the Konoha hitai ite.

"Halt! What is your purpose here?" the guards asked.

"We're just travelers who travel for a sense of adventure! And we're pretty tired right now mister guardsman. Could you let us in please." She made her best puppy eye look and squeezed her arms together beneath her assets on purpose.

The two guards were flustered and blushed sheepishly. "Of-ofcourse! Head right in! but you have to report yourself to the Kazekage first!" he explained.

"Of course we will! Thank you mister guardsmen." She winked and blew kisses in their way.

When they were safe from the shinobi's, Natsu and Gray sighed heavily. "You really picked up that part from your kaa-san and Shippo." They said together which caused Naru to grin.

"Of course! If you counted the years I lived with her in fiore, It'll be half a decade!" she grinned.

"Yeah but I think Shippo wins. I mean come on! He's been with her for centuries!" Natsu flailed his arms up in the air to exaggerate which earned giggles from Naru.

When they finally reached the Kage office they were stopped by the secretary.

"May I help you?" it was a woman in her late twenties. She had dark brown hair and soft green eyes. It was Gray who answered her, after he put on his clothes.

"Yeah. We're here to see the Kage to inform him of our arrival thingy coz the guards told us to since we're, ya know, travelers?" he shrugged at her. The secretary raised an eyebrow at them but allowed them in.

The Kazekage was actually pretty nice to them and he nodded his head as he ordered for his secretary to approve their stay. Funny thing is, he doesn't have the feel of Orochimaru in him.

_Must be before he got murdered by that stupid snake._

**_Wouldn't you want to stop that from happening kit?_**

_Nah Ku-chan. Sometimes its best to not change too much. Besides I think he deserves to die for what he did to my Gaara._

**_Your Gaara? Heh you're becoming more like me Naru. Bloodlust…_**

_Zip it Foxy!_

The sounds of the large fox chuckling slowly faded as he retreated into her mind.

While they were walking around in the village, Naru caught sight of the red headed boy with dark eyeliner around his eyes and the Kanji for Love on his forehead.

_Gaara…_

xxxxxFlashbackxxxx

"No! Gaara! Don't leave me! Please!" Her tears pouring down like rain as she held the dying body of the Kazekage.

He had taken the blow from the Juubi to protect her.

His eyes stared lovingly at her as he caressed her cheek with all the strength he had left.

"Naru… I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer. I want to thank you for everything you have done for me up til now. And I just want to tell you… I love you." He smiled at her as she continued to beg for him to stay with her.

But it was inevitable, the jinchuuriki of Ichibi was dying and they both knew that. But before he could finally leave her, Naru placed her lips upon his and kissed him lovingly as the last of his life left him. A small smile was seen on the now deceased Kazekage.

Silence met Naru's sorrow before she broke into an anguish roar of another lost love.

xxxxxxxFlashback endxxxxxxxxx

Gray raised an eyebrow at Naru. "I thought you were a boy before?" Naru blushed sheepishly…

"Actually Shippo and I went to the wrong dimension and instead there I was a girl. Only with red hair, like my biological mom's. There I actually had a thing for Gaara… coz I couldn't figure out how to get back until kaa-san opened the portal so we were stuck there for a good year. During the fourth Shinobi War."

"So what you're tryna say is that you were a girl before? HAHAHA! And that the forth war can't be avoided in any parallel world huh?" Natsu said. Naru just nodded, ignoring his statement regarding her being a girl before.

Before the two could laugh at her some more she jumped off and followed Gaara.

XXXXXX

Gaara noticed someone following him. He immediately thought it was one of the assassins his father had assigned to kill him again. He just walked behind the all too familiar back alley and waited patiently as the figure came into view.

He controlled the sand from his gourd to surround him and said in a deadly tone. "It is futile to assassinate me. Others have tried and all have fallen." He said as he raised his arm in front of him. About to attack the unknown assassin.

But she stepped forward. What Gaara saw stopped him from attacking. He took in the female with golden blonde hair that cascaded past her shoulder. Her bright blue eyes so enchanting. She had three marks on each cheek.

She wore a tight navy blue vest over her bandaged bosom and top nettings and tight black shorts and combat boots. She wore a black pair of fingerless gloves that has metal over its knuckles. She held two swords on each of her waist that hand loosely. She cast him a soft smile with eyes with emotions he couldn't decipher.

"Who are you?" he demanded, slightly hesitant in killing her.

"I'm Taishou Naruko Dreyar. And I'm not trying to kill you Gaara-kun… I… I want to help you." She said, almost pleading with him.

"Why should I trust you? I don't need any help. I should kill you right now!" funny thing was, he felt a warm feeling in his heart. And had a distinct feeling that he should trust her. And the dark corner of his heart, he already trusts her.

"Because I care… because I know what you went through. Because I know what you're feeling. And because I'm like you." She pulled her top up slightly and pushed her chakra to her stomach and a seal glowed brightly.

Gaara's eyes widened slightly but as quickly it came, it was gone. Could she be right? Is she like him too? His hands slowly fell to his side as his sand went back to his gourd. His eyes stared into her confused.

"Why? Why do I feel like I know you?" he asked.

Naru smiled softly at him and took a few steps closer until she was right in front of him. Gaara was torn between glaring at her or to stare at her with feelings he didn't understand.

"Will you let me show you why?" she asked with that same look of emotions he didn't understand. He nodded his head and she held out her hand with a grin. Gaara raised an eyebrow but took the hint and placed his hand in hers.

"Come on." She grinned. "**Memory Lane. Show us the truth."**

**_A/N: Heya guys! So how'd you like my chappy? Oh FYI. Gaara wins the vote! I honestly love Gaara. Sorry for those who doesn't like it._**

**_ Ja! Til my next Chappy!_**

**_-Ayu~ _**


	10. Chapter 10 Regaining Past Memories

**_A/N: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail ORRR Inuyasha! Btw, for those new readers, please refer to my story: Fairies Dragon Slayer Demon Miko if you're lost. Its the prologue of this story! thank you!_**

**_Read, Enjoy, Review!_**

**Chapter 9**

Gaara found himself in a sewer like place with ankle deep water. He walked deeper into the unknown place and the further he walked the larger the place got.

"Naruko?" he called out, slightly worried about the blonde he had just met for unknown reasons.

When he walked like what felt like forever, he came to see a large cage. But what was in there he couldn't see.

**"Well, well. Look who we have here? Shukaku's holder!"** a dark and loud voice boomed with laughter. Gaara looked around for the owner of the voice was. And when he stared long behind the bars, he could see a pair of large red eyes with slit pupils.

Then a sudden surge of pain banged into his mind. He struggled for a moment before he started to give in. when he thought he was about to lose control, a strong grip was felt on his shoulder. Then warmth coursed through his body.

_Don't try to push it. Accept it. Not surrender to Shukaku, but accept him as a part of you. _He heard a soft, melodious voice told him. He couldn't understand why but he listened to the heavenly voice. Instead of pushing away from his _mother,_ and instead of surrendering and admitting defeat, he waited calmly.

He waited with expectations and soon he saw Shukaku before him.

**_What are you doing brat? Let me take over and end all your pain! Muahahaha_**

_Don't give in_. he heard again.

"No. I will not let you control me ever again. You will either be forced to stay in a cage or you can help me and work alongside with me." he said with words he himself didn't know where it came from. (his own mouth duh)

The oversized raccoon stared at him with disbelief.

**_What are you talking about brat?! What could you possibly achieve with that kind of mindset! NOTHING! Now shut up and let me take over!_**

Suddenly a flash of yellow was right in front of him. Gaara stared with silent disbelief as Naruko stood before him and Shukaku. For some weird reason, he was afraid of what she would think if she saw Shukaku. And now was the time to find out. Whether he liked it or not.

**_Aww Gaara, you even brought me a lil snack!_**

Naruko stared at Shukaku with disinterest.

"You wished Ichibi. Now shut up and lemme talk."

**_Who do you think you are talking to me like that?! Rawrrrrrr!(a/n:hehehe) _**

"Oh shuttup. **Restriction Magic: Gravity impact!**" all of a sudden Shukaku fell down with a loud thunk and left a large crater. The raccoon found it almost impossible to move or even speak.

Naruko grinned and turned to a shocked Gaara.

"How did you-?"

"I'll tell you about that next time. Come on Gaara I wanna show you something."

She took his hand and showed him her past and everything she went through with her family. Gaara was far from shocked. He didn't know what to do. How he was supposed to react to her. In another dimension, he had loved her. He had died protecting her.

What was more shocking, SHE loved HIM. There was someone who loves him! Someone who understood his pain, his suffering and situation. Someone like him. A jinchuuriki.

It took a moment before the hand Naruko was holding gave a slight squeeze. She felt her heart beat increase. Naruko glanced to Gaara and saw, the rarest and truest smile he had on his face. The one smile that only she has the privilege of seeing it.

"Thank you. I think I can handle him. Could you wait outside for me? I'll come back soon." He said. Naruko smiled softly and nodded her head as she disappeared to the real world.

XXXX

She waited patiently for Gaara to regain consciousness. It took him a while. It was half an hour later when Naruko could feel a pulse of power in his body and Gaara glowed a soft red and before long he awoken and the power earlier dispersed.

He looked much more at ease and relaxed. He blinked a few times before his eyes settled on Naruko. He smiled softly at her. "Naru…" he called. "I remember you.."

Naruko's eyebrow were hidden behind her fringe as they rose up in surprise. "H-how?" she stuttered.

He took hold of her hands softly and began explaining to her. "We are all linked to our different selves from the parallel world. When one of them dies, you are able to connect to their soul and memories. And their achievements and power." he smiled at her as he raised his hand to touch her cheek and caressed it lovingly.

Naruko couldn't believe her eyes. Gaara has connected his soul to his own self from the parallel world! It was like a dream come true! When his hand caressed her cheek, she leaned into his touch as tears slithered down her cheek.

Gaara wiped her tears away with his thumb and slid his hand to the nape of her neck and pulled her closer to him. He watched as Naruko's eyes began to close from what was to be expected and he indulged into his desires and kissed her with love and passion he had longed for the longest time.

Their kiss was full of fire and ecstasy as their pent up emotions were let loose from all those years being apart.

Naru had wrapped her legs around Gaara's waist and her hands had fistful of his auburn hair. Her back was arched and her full and develop busts were flushed against the redhead's chiseled chest. Their desire were obvious.

**Lime starts (skip if you're to pure to read *snickers*)**

Naru had an ache in between her legs and she rocked her nether regions against his swelling member. And when they both connected at the feel of both their needs, both moaned in pleasure and groaned in want.

Gaara grabbed her ass and slowly knead it with his hands before pulling her closer to him as he moved them both to lie on the floor and tucked her beneath him and unwrapped both her legs and pushed them apart.

He rocked the swollen part of his pants onto her nether regions and both moaned in pleasure. The only thing keeping them from their true desire was the clothes they were wearing.

As their tongue battle for dominance, Gaara had slipped his hands into Naruko's top and gave her breast a light squeeze. The reaction was immediate as she moaned into the kiss and arched her back, pushing her breast into his hand. Gaara pulled away and left butterfly kisses as he trailed the kisses down her jaw to her throat.

He expertly unwrapped her bindings around her bust and smirked as her breasts bounced after being relieved of their bindings. He kissed Naru deeply while he tweaked her nipple with one hand and softly kneading her other breast. Naru gasped in delight before letting out a moan into their kiss.

She grinded her core on his swelling member, causing both to moaned in pleasure. Gaara gritted his teeth and groaned before hugging Naruko's body close to his. The blonde's need for pleasure suddenly disappeared and wrapped her arms around her lover.

"Not like this." Gaara whispered. Naru's eyes widened before closing in understanding.

"Nnn.. okay…" she kissed his hair and they stayed like that for a moment before getting up to get dressed.

**_A/N: Heya guys! *Snickers* It was a short I know~ And I didn't finish the lime.. I know.. hahahaha come on they have the mindset of an adult with a body of a teenager, of course I'm not giving 'it' to them! Bwahahaha *Ja Ne!_**

**_ Ja! Til my next Chappy!_**

**_-Ayu~ _**


	11. Chapter 11 Forest of Death

**_A/N: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail ORRR Inuyasha! Btw, for those new readers, please refer to my story: Fairies Dragon Slayer Demon Miko if you're lost. Its the prologue of this story! thank you!_**

**_Read, Enjoy, Review!_**

**Chapter 10**

"I will see you on the chuunin exams Naru." His voice became nonchalant again when they are outside. Though their hands are linked together.

"Yeah. I will miss you Gaara." She kissed his lips quickly before disappearing in a flash, looking for her brothers.

Gaara watched on and whispered in the wind. "I miss you already."

XxXxX

~chuunin exams~

Ibiki watched as the genin 'doing' their tests. Each had found the hidden meaning behind the test. Cheating without getting caught. All were doing 'fine' except the blonde lass. She was sitting there merely looking at him with a blank face. and when their eyes met, she smirked triumphantly. 'why?' was his only question…

A/N: I don't really remember what happened here so I'm skipping to the forest of death. Gomen.

~Forest of Death~

"I feel a strong killing intent coming our way." Sasuke said. Sakura already paled at his words. Naruko, however just grinned in anticipation.

"Don't worry Suke, they're not enemies." She smiled. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her remark and was about to reach for his kunai in his pocket as he felt their chakra reaching but found Naruko's hand was on his and a piercing glare in her eyes.

Just as he was about to ask what she was doing, the enemies had arrived. It was the suna nin. The redhead boy's team. Sasuke disliked him from the very beginning because he gave out bad vibes full of blood lust.

But Naruko smiled brightly at him.

"Gaara!" she greeted happily. The boy nodded his head in acknowledgement and smiled softly at her. "Naru…" he called out longingly but to others it sounded… emotionless.

She beamed brighter and jumped towards them and while Temari and Kankuro were still shocked at the smile their demon brother gave to the blonde, said blonde rushed to them and they watched, shocked, as their usually blood lusting younger brother opened his arms to receive her embrace.

Shock was an understatement.

"I missed you!" she whined, while taking in his scent and masking his scent with hers. While Gaara was doing the same thing, he replied to her, "I missed you too Naru."

Sasuke was the first to recover. He growled aloud and gritted his teeth. "Naru get away from the enemy. He must've used genjutsu on you." he said almost sneering. His hand was already on a kunai.

Naruko led out a sigh. "Sasuke, I've known Gaara long before I knew you. We have a… familiar situation. Please try to understand. For me?" she pleaded with eyes full of pain he had never seen flashed in her eyes before.

Unable to say no to her, he sighed and placed his kunai back in his pouch. "Fine. But if his teammates attack, that's it. Ok?" he glared at the suna nins.

Naruko grinned brightly. "Hai!" she bounced off from Gaara to Sasuke and hugged him tightly and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Arigatou Sasuke." She smiled. Sasuke smiled back and ruffled her hair. he turned on his heel and went to scout around the area.

Long has he known that Naruko's heart wasn't his to begin with. So he gave up the hope in being her lover and moved on as being her sworn brother. Something the two had come to agree on.

Before he even left Naruko called out to him. "Don't bother Sasuke. I wouldn't want you going alone." She said in a dead serious tone. Even the air around her seemed to tense. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her.

"we don't need a rest. Let's just get the earth scroll _together_ and rush to the tower alright." She stated more than asking. It was obvious she knew something that he doesn't. Even the redhead seemed to understand what it was she was hiding from them.

"okay… you know what Naru, we haven't decided on the leader of our team yet." He hinted. Naruko sighed again.

"Honestly I think Naru-chan should be the leader. She somehow has more experience than we do Sasuke-kun." Sakura voiced out her opinion for the first time in this scene (a/n: *snickers)

Sasuke smirked at Sakura's comment triumphantly at Naruko while said blonde groaned. "Aww… DAMN! Fine, I'll be the team leader." She finally gave in.

"Okay while I am the leader, let's get the scroll." She was about to thought up a plan when Gaara placed an earth scroll in her hands.

"Ga-Gaara?" she stuttered in mild shock.

The vessel of Ichibi just shrugged at her. "Got it along the way so I thought I'd give it to you." he lied through swiftly.

Just then Kankuro scoffed at his remark causing the redhead to glare at him and Naruko narrowing her eyes at him.

"I'm not taking it." She growled and placed the scroll back in his hands. While she walked away, a hand shot out and grabbed her arm roughly and placed the earth scroll back in her hands.

"Take it." He ordered. Naruko's eyes narrowed and her fangs lengthened. By now it was obvious that the air around the two lovebirds were tense.

"No." Her pupils began to slit like cats as did Gaara's. A tail sprouted out from both or their butt. One was a fox's tail while the other was a raccoon's.

Within moments, the two were off fighting each other. Their teammates had backed off together to give them some space while fearing their power.

"Your teammate, Naruko was it? She's a jinchuuriki too?" Temari asked, clearly shocked. For the third time in an hour.

Sakura turned to Temari with a confused look. "What's a jinchuuriki?"

Kankuro looked at her as if she was the most stupidest kunoichi in the world.

"You have a history of it in your village and you don't even know that? Damn you oblivious kids." He said with a huff. Temari gave him a weird look before bursting into laughter.

"I din't know you could say something so intelligent Kankuro!" she said in between fits!

Kankuro glared at her dangerously before turning to Sakura again.

"Jinchuuriki's are the terns for people who are vessels that seals the bijuu in them. Gaara is the jinchuuriki of the Ichibi, Shukaku. The one-tailed beast raccoon. And by the looks of the fox tail and chakra of Naruko, she seems to be the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko." He said with slight fear in his voice.

**_A/N: Another short chappy~_**

**_gomen..._**

**_but i put a lot of thought in this one because recently i'm dry out of ideas *snickers* gotta read the manga all over again hahaha_**

**_Ja! Til my next Chappy!_**

**_Review ne~!_**

**_-Ayu~ _**


End file.
